


Причастие

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU: Reverse, Don’t copy to another site, Fetish, HEART RECOVERY, Kink, M/M, dark Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Некоторые смертные считают, что Бог живёт в сердце. Если так, то скоро он станет ближе к Небесам.[reversе!: Азирафаэль — демон, Кроули — ангел]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	Причастие

**Author's Note:**

> Кусочек реверсивной AU. 
> 
> Наверное, стоит предупредить о неграфичной выемке сердца и последующих манипуляциях с ним. Рейтинг за это.

  
Кроули слишком сильно не похож на ангела. Его тело чересчур гибкое и пластичное; улыбка – шальная; характер – своенравный; и в волосах пляшут красные искры адского пламени. Но всё равно Азирафаэль с опаской задаёт свой вопрос:

— Ты позволишь мне съесть твоё сердце, Кроули?

Для демона обжорства — это наивысшая степень проявления любви и близости. Он опасается, что Кроули может не понять его, но тот смотрит ему в глаза с отпечатком внеземного сострадания на лице и просто произносит:

— Конечно.

***

Азирафаэль не помнит, когда в последний раз ему было так хорошо; каждая молекула его тела пламенеет в предвкушении: он кончиками пальцев нажимает на щели между рёбрами, с силой надавливая и ласково улыбаясь, разводит их в стороны.

Сердце Кроули выглядит, как любое человеческое сердце, только оно немного больше и прочнее, и слегка светится. 

Демон замечает, что с каждым вздохом лёгкие ангела чересчур судорожно расширяются и сжимаются. Это немного мешает получению чистого удовольствия, тревожная дрожь сковывает запястья.

— Если мои действия причиняют тебе слишком много боли, я могу остановиться.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Продолжай, — Кроули говорит сдавленно, но без болезненного надрыва, его взгляд лихорадочно горит под подрагивающими ресницами.

«Прекрасно», — думает Азирафаэль. — «Самое желанное блюдо за последние шесть тысяч лет».

Он прижимает кончик пальца к сердцу Кроули, и наконец может почувствовать, как оно пульсирует под его кожей. Каждый удар посылает вибрацию в его руку. Сердце — это символ, который люди, кажется, считают высшим выражением любви, и он может понять, почему.

Ангел издаёт какой-то мягкий вздох, когда Азирафаэль давит прямо на орган, нажимая на одну из камер. Но он не готов позволить ему отключиться слишком быстро. Демон вынимает ладонь из нутра Кроули и тянется к сухим губам за поцелуем, сминая их так же легко, как и грудную клетку несколькими минутами ранее. Его испачканные в крови пальцы обхватывают острые углы плеч Энтони, чтобы притянуть ещё ближе, почувствовать больше тепла и влажности.

— Ты меня любишь, Кроули? — он смотрит ему в лицо остекленевшими от пьянящего желания глазами, вновь опуская руку в его нутро.

— Да! — тихо стонет ангел в один удар сердца об его ладонь.

Азирафаэль глубоко вздыхает, замечая, насколько громко в предвкушении бьётся его собственное сердце, а затем сжимает все пять пальцев правой руки на фиброзно-мышечном органе ангела.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — выдыхает Азирафаэль с каким-то ужасно извращённым удовольствием.

Он сжимает сердце Кроули, чувствуя каждую часть движущейся в рваном ритме мышцы. И оно продолжает биться в его руке, когда он тянет его на себя, разрывая артерии и вены, соединяющие его с телом, поливая всё вокруг них рубиновой кровью. 

Азирафаэль подносит пульсирующую алую плоть к лицу, прижимаясь к ней губами, покрывая поцелуями. Каждый удар сердца — дрожащее признание в любви. Кровь Кроули ощущается металлом на языке, никаких новых вкусовых ощущений, но в душе свербит от удовольствия.

Дыхание Азирафаэля прерывается, и он чувствует такое блаженство, словно он вновь получил билет в Рай, но его внимание по-прежнему полностью сосредоточено на сердце Кроули. И когда оно начинает замедляться, он пытается целовать его быстрее, сильнее, как будто это оживит его. Он прижимает орган к своему рту, когда тот становится слабее, так что он может чувствовать каждый последний удар, каждое отчаянное подёргивание, прежде чем промежутки между импульсами становятся длиннее.

— Спасибо, — окровавленные губы собирают испарину со лба Кроули, и рыжие пряди прилипают к ним кленовым сиропом.

Ангел, находящийся где-то за гранью боли и наслаждения, косится на него затухающим взглядом и скалится:

— Это было не трудно. Всё для тебя, дорогой.

У Азирафаэля не получается сдержать улыбку, когда он вновь подносит драгоценный деликатес к своим губам. 

Некоторые смертные считают, что Бог живёт в сердце. Если так, то скоро он станет ближе к Небесам.  



End file.
